


A Day Among Friends

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-06
Updated: 2008-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anita catches some time with her friends</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day Among Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marag/gifts).



These days Anita didn't have as much time to just be a teenager, given that her parents still needed a lot of time and care. But when Cissie of all people showed up on her doorstep, with tickets to the Music-la-pooza, Anita put the call in to Maad for back up.

A two hour shopping trip with Greta and Cassie and Cissie saw her in new jeans and the sexiest off the shoulders blouse in forever. That opinion was reinforced as Tim, Kon, and Bart all showed up, with Bart adding clapping and cheers to the wolf whistle Kon offered up.

The only thing that could make it more perfect, Anita thought, with a lump in her throat, was if Slobo hadn't...

"Cheer up. Not a day for being all moody," Cissie told her. "Besides, we get great music, great friends, and we all get to watch Kon and Tim pretend not to be hot for each other."

As the boys exploded in sputtering denial, Anita laughed, and decided yes, it was a good day!


End file.
